Valdangelo Feels
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: Nico was in pain, and Leo knew it. I-I can't explain this But it's long. It's an RP me and my Leo did She drew the cover image and I turned the RP in a fanfiction Enjoy.


**_Note: Welcome. Welcome. Welcome, wow yes that was a weird opening for me! XD _**

**_But here, here today (*whispers* Please don't kill me) we have an RP I did with my Leo on Facebook, *gasps* Yes Leo had suggested that I transform it into a fanfiction, ugh okay. Get ready. Brace Yourselves. And Enjoy this. ;~;_**

**_And good luck _**

* * *

After Leo had went off to his workshop, Nico glanced to the side as a sudden mist appeared and there sat his father, Hades. The god requested for his son to come visit him in the underworld. Nico, being a some what good son agreed, then got up and got dressed. Soon he had his regular clothes on, and had his sword strapped to his side.

The son of Hades moved from his cabin (leaving it a mess at that,) and went to Leo's workshop. When he arrived he knocked on the door and called. "Valdez! I'm going to the underworld but by the time I get back you better be ready!"

Leo (who had been busy being upset with himself,) moved to the door of his workshop and opened it, looking at his boyfriend for a moment, complete confusion on his face. "Wait..? Why are you going to the underworld?"

Nico shrugged slightly and glanced to the side, "Dad called, gotta go visit him." He moved and pressed a soft kiss into the others cheek. "Be ready by the time I get back, alright?"

Leo blinked a few times, looking completely puzzled. "I thought you were mad at me.." The other let out a small sigh and moved to place a hand against the others face before speaking.

"Balderdash, I could never be mad at you" He smiled softly, and shifted closer to the other.

A small grin came across Leo's face. "Well...Ghost King, I'm ready when you are.." Nico chuckled softly and pressed a small kiss into the others lips.

"Make sure you're not dirty when I get back!"

"No promises..." Leo grinned some more and walked back into his workshop. Nico rolled his eyes,and prepared himself to shadow-travel.

"I'm serious, Valdez!" With that said he shadow traveled to the underworld, without hearing Leo had whispered for him to be careful. When Nico got to the underworld he had gone to his father's palace.

His father had decided to test how strong Nico was, so he set his Furies to attack his son. Nico was completely astonished but he fought all three of them, by the time he finished there was cut marks on his shoulder, his face, and his side.

He found all of his strength to shadow travel back to Leo's workshop, knocking on the son of Hephaestus' workshop door, he smiled and called. "Valdeeeeez!"

Leo, hearing his boyfriends voice smiled to himself, and moves over to the door and opens it. He was covered in oil, sweat, grime, and holding a blowtorch. "Hey..." He trailed off, and stopped, then his eyes widened slightly. "Oh gods...You're hurt!"

Nico smiled slightly, and shrugged lightly. "Yeah, eh, no big deal."

"No...No you're not..!" He moved quickly over to the other, dropping the blowtorch on the inside of his workshop. Leo pressed a hand against Nico's side then drew it away. His hand was now covered in the son of Hades blood.

Nico sighed and shook his head. "You're overreacting, Leo..."

"Stop...You're underreacting..!" Glancing to the side for a moment, pressing his lips into a straight line. Leo forgot everything swept Nico off his feet and into his arms. He pressed a hand against the others side, trying to stop the bleeding, while murmuring: "You went and got yourself hurt again.."

Nico groaned lightly, and frowned. "Leo jeez, my dad was only testing my strength with the furies."

"That's not okay.." He started walking to the infirmary. "You're bleeding, and bad at that!" Nico sighed and pressed a hand against the others face while thinking of something to say.

"Leo I'm okay I swear!"

"No, you're not!" Leo gritted his teeth and set Nico down on his feet, then crossed his arms in frustration. "If you're really okay, prove it to me, stand on your own for thirty seconds without falling over..."

He watched the other carefully, while Nico just sighed and stood there flinching every time he would shift his weight from foot to foot, eventually he fell backwards to the ground and giggled lightly. "Woah hey there ground."

"What did I tell you?" Leo spoke softly, then moved to pick Nico up from the ground, pressing his already bloodstained hand against the wound on the others side. "You've lost a lot of blood.." He sighed lightly and began taking the son of Hades to the infirmary, worry filled Hephaestus' sons eyes. Nico leaned his head against the others shoulder and let out a small sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but after this you're taking a shower and we're leaving..alright?"

"Not if you don't die first, you idiot." He said that, something deep inside him told him that he was running out of time. By this time Leo was running across the camp grounds.

"I won't die! Calm down!" Nico huffed and leaned his head back some, a small hum escaping him. "You can slow down y'know.."

"You're bleeding!" Leo glared at him. "Who knows how much infections you have in those wounds! And your wound it's so bad. Y-You...you could be.." Leo pressed his lips into a straight line, he couldn't...no he refused to say dying. He knew Nico most likely wasn't...But it was so hard not being filled with panic.

"Leo! Nico knows best, Take it from Nicy." Nico chuckled weakly, then took a few small breaths trying to regain his regular breathing patterns.

"Stop it...! This isn't a time to joke around..." Leo's hand became slippery with his boyfriends blood, he tightened his grip on the other to make sure Nico didn't leave his arms. "W-We're almost there..."

Nico covered his face slightly and let out a harsh breath. "L-Leo slow down..." His body shook slightly as he coughed some.

"No, not until you're in the infirmary!" Leo gritted his teeth and ran faster, determined to the reach the infirmary. He knew it was serious now, Nico's breath was ragged and I could feel his pulse slowing.

"Leo! P..Please! Just stop for a moment!" The son of Hades whined in the others arms, and shifted slightly.

"You're dying! Stop it!" Leo nearly screamed but then he stopped and dropped to the ground, gripping onto Nico. The son of Hephaestus, the boy was practically always smiling was almost in tears. His mind went on a frenzy. _No...He can't be...He can't die..._

Nico moved up slightly and covered his mouth as he coughed up blood, once he stopped he spoke softly. "Do you really think running helps? You need to calm!" He patted the Latino's face softly, and tries to regulate his breathing some more.

Leo took a few deep breaths, then realizes he was scaring Nico more than helping him. "O-Okay.." He said that softly, but his voice cracked. Leo picked Nico up, gently, and begin to walk towards the infirmary. He clutched the others wounded side, and held the other a bit more gently.

Nico smiled a bit, and nodded. "There we go.." He pressed his hand against the others chest, closing his eyes humming a soft Italian lullaby.

Leo held him close, stumbling some. It was dark. In the distance he could see the lights of the infirmary and he walked towards them, carrying his half-dead boyfriend. He could feel even now Nico's pulse getting weaker. He had to help him...But being the idiot he was Leo forgot his tool-belt back in his workshop. He mentally groaned, he could have gotten some nectar into him and gotten some bandages around Nico's side.

Nico began talking to himself, "I should've known..Since when does my father summon me to simply talk..?" He growled at himself, then looked at the sky letting out soft breaths.

"Just focus on breathing.." Leo spoke softly as they neared the infirmary. They were only a few feet away now. He glanced at the other, in the faint light he was shocked to see he was even paler than usual. Blood soaked Nico's shirt, and blood caked his arms and face. His lips are paling like the rest of his skin. Nico, he looked already dead. Tears blurred Leo's vision but he forced himself to keep walking.

Nico nodded slightly, breathing for him was hard, but hopefully once they stopped walking it would be easier, mostly because there wouldn't be dirt kicked up, and things like that. Once they reached the infirmary, Leo blinked against the harsh light, then he moved to sit Nico down on one of the beds. The infirmary as a whole was basically empty, it was sort of surprising.

After Leo shook off the fact it was really empty, he moved to get some Ambrosia, Nectar, and an armful of medical supplies. Nico was laying in the bed, giggling a bit. The blood loss finally got to him, he then yelled. " The unicorns are playing! Hehe!"

"There are no unicorns.." Those words came out of Leo's mouth miserably as he sat the supplies on the table next to the bed, in the light I can see the wound clearly. There was blood already oozing into the already starch sheets. Leo moved and pushed Nico's shirt up some to see how bad the wound was, then he began to work. He cleaned the wound with alcohol and warm water. Nico kept squirming, and squealing then he began to cry a bit as the other cleaned the wound. "Fire man! It huuurts!"

Leo looked up at him sadly, "I know I know, it hurts...I'm sorry.." He moved to find more cuts and claw marks all over his skin It made him sick to see how much blood has soaked Nico's clothes and skin. Dabbing at the wound, he picked up the nectar and pour it into the others mouth.

Nico whined slightly,and then shifts slightly, swallowing the nectar so he doesn't choke. "It hurts! Make it stooop!" He wiggled slightly as more tears brimmed his eyes.

Leo finished cleaning the gash and begin to wrap it tight, blood already beginning to soak the first layer of bandages. He wrapped tighter and faster, trying to stop the blood flow. He realized that won't help... With a horrible, sinking dread, he shift Nicos body to its side, then press a hand onto the deep, bloody wounds. "I'm sorry buddy... This is going to hurt like hell..." His hand that pressed into the wound ignited and seared the skin. It was fastest way to stop the bleeding,and he needed to stop wasting time.

Nico watched the other for a moment, but as soon as the fire blazed against his skin his eyes widened and he screamed. He had no idea there would be a pain worse than fury bites and scratches.

Leo winced, feeling horrible that this hurts him. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, making his eyes water. He couldn't take it. He released the others side quickly, not wanting to look at the burn. He looked at Nico with tear stained cheeks, breathing hard. "I'm so sorry..." He said that with difficulty. Nico's in pain..He could see it on his face. He hurt him..Choking on another sob, He forced himself to look at the others scorched skin. The bleeding has stopped, the skin sealed off with blackened tissue. With trembling hands, he began to bandage the severe burn.

Once the other had released his side from the searing pain of fire, he covered his mouth, while his eyes were filled with tears, but he didn't dare cry. "I-I'm fine.." Nico closed his eyes and let out a small breath of relief. Leo threw his arms around the other, finally breaking down and sobbing. "Oh gods... I'm so sorry... I am so sorry..." He cried into Nico, trying to avoid the horrible burn he gave the other.

Nico whined lightly, and slightly hugs the other back, with a small laugh. "Shouldn't I be crying..?" He petted Leo's head softly trying to sooth the sobbing male.

"Y-yeah... It must hurt..." He didn't want to hurt him further, so he ended up clutching his hand and kneeling beside him with a worried and tired expression. He glanced at the bandages every so often, his face pale and uncertain. _What if I only hurt him worse...?_

Nico smiled softly and looked the other over for a moment. "It did..indeed..but I'm fine." He shifted slightly, moving to pull the other slightly closer. "After all..you did everything to..make me better.."

Leo lifted his hand and kissed it gently, still crying worse than he is. He didn't even think he is crying, for that matter. Still, he felt responsible for everything that's happened. He should have gone with Nico. Why did he leave his tool belt? All of these questions circulate through his head. After a moment so, Nico shifted some and sat up slightly. "That's enough..no more crying you big baby jeez, If I died my dad would have just sent me back" He laughed slightly, only flinching a little."

"Don't move!" Leo demanded, pushing him gently back down into the bed. "I gave you a severe burn..." His eyes darted back to his now heavily bandaged side, concern filling him even more. He grabbed the ambrosia and break off a piece, offering it to him. "You need to eat...".

Nico sighed lightly, then shook his head some. "Leo calm down! Fuck...i'll be fi-" He didn't even finish his sentence before his eyes went wide and his hand flew to his chest. He started to breath heavily, his heart felt like it was being squeezed. His heart rate sped up faster than it should have, then it stopped. His whole body relaxed, he was dead. At least for now.

Leo's eyes went wide, his hand gripping Nico's so tight, then he went into action. Gently he press his fingers to Nico's neck. There's no pulse. Panic surges into Leo, and it takes everything not to break down. "I... I have to help him... I can't just let him... He's... He's... Dead." He mouthed the empty words, feeling hot, angry tears spring to his eyes. Dead. No... No he can't be. He moved the others motionless and lifeless body into a position, then tilt his head back and close his mouth over his lovers, giving him two breaths. Next, he moved to his chest and start chest compressions. 1...2...3... Every pump of the fists, a twist like a hot iron gripping his own heart. He refused to believe he's just... Dead.

Nothing happened for five minutes, Leo kept working, then Nico's body twitched lightly, then his hand flew to push Leo away as he coughed rapidly and began cursing in every language he knew. After a few seconds he panted heavily, trying to regulate his breathing once more, then his breathing slowly became normal once more.

Leo look stunned, panting and exhausted from all of the chest compression and mouth to mouth that he was giving. He had almost given up. Nico had been dead. But seeing him alive again? He laughed, an almost haunting noise compared to what had just happened. Nico's alive again! He got to his feet, looking at him. Leo's first impulse is to hug him, but he held back, and looked into his eyes. "How do you feel...? Can you breathe?"

Nico shook his head softly, then shifted slightly,and looked around the place for a moment before looking at Leo, pressing his lips into a flat line, he grabbed the other and pulled him closer before mumbling: "I hate gods..they have the worst ideas for summoning people.." Letting out a small breath, he moved and pressed his face into the side of the others face. "Dammit all.."

Leo let out a shaky breath and realized he was holding.. He had been dead. The whole thing, like a dead weight, yanked me into reality. "Hades summoned your soul...? You're kidding me, right? After everything he did to you?"

Letting out a small sigh Nico nodded slightly. "Yeah...apparently he did want to talk to me..but I yelled at him for a moment." He placed a hand on the others face and smiled slightly. "He wanted to send me to the fields for yelling at him."

Leo breathed out slowly, kissing the side of Nico's face, his eyes lids half open. "You do realize I was about to kill myself if I had deemed you dead?"

Nico let out a sigh. "No I wouldn't have allowed that, even if I was dead," he chuckled softly, and poked Leo's cheek. "But my side hurts like a fucking bitch."

The son of Hephaestus winced at that last statement. Carefully, he untangle himself from the others arms and look down at the burn wound, heavily dressed. "Now let's get some ambrosia into you..." He picked up the piece he had abandoned on the side table and give it to Hades son, hoping the godly food at least ebbs the pain.

Nico smirked and started dramatically: "The food of the gods, I am a god!" He laughed a bit and took the ambrosia from Leo, and nibble on it lightly with a small smile.

Leo Rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah... The Ghost King..." He smiled and took his hand again. He's going to be ok, he told himself.

After Nico finished the ambrosia, he let out a small sigh and yawned a bit. "Damn...my dad ruined all my fucking plans.." He pouted slightly and shifted some.

"What were your plans...?" The other asked gently, moving so he can see him.

Nico smirked lightly. " I was going to take you out to this amazing Italian restaurant of course!"

Leo pressed a kiss into his boyfriend's hand. "That sounds romantic.."

A small smile spread across Nico's lips, "I'm more romantic than some may think."

Leo closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah...You definitely surprise me.. And you scare me, you big idiot," He grinned and softly pushed Nico's shoulder. "Don't do that to me!"

Nico laughed a bit and threw his hands up slightly, "Sorry!" He winked lightly, and snickered. "Scared of losing me, babe?"

Hephaestus' son glared at the other. "Yes I am! You have no idea how much I worry." He placed a hand on Nico's wounded side and applied some pressure. "Does that hurt?"

The raven haired boy glanced away some, and then hissed when pressure was applied to his wound. "Fuck! Yes that hurts!"

Leo sighed. "Then the ambrosia didn't help.." He let out a soft breath, "I think it could get infected..." He glanced to the side, hearing voices outside of the infirmary. "Apollo campers..We missed dinner you know.." The Latino looked the Italian up and down, then took his hand off the others side. "They're going to ask what happened..."

"It takes time to take effect you know.." Nico shifted slightly and glanced to the side and chuckled softly. "And if they do..I'll tell them the truth, now relax Leo.."

Leo felt as if he couldn't relax, every part of him is determined to help Nico..After all he felt responsible for all the pain the other endured, and it made him ache inside. An Apollo camper spotted two then walked over with his sibling following after him.

They begin to question the two, asking what happened. That's when they told Leo to step aside as they begin to unwrap the bandages around Nico's waist. Nico let out a small breath as the began to unwrap the bandages, his eyes flickered to Leo, he pursed his lips slightly before mouthing to the son of Hephaestus 'I'm pretty sure Apollo's mad at me,' he laughed softly and then flinched.

"Don't hurt him!" Leo pleaded and then tried to wrestle himself free of the campers grasp. He need to be by his boyfriend, he need to comfort him. They push him back, removing the bandages all the way. One of the campers lets out a shocked gasp, while the others collectively glance at Leo in horror. They step aside to reveal the seared hand print... Leo's hand print, embedded on Nicos side. Three closed claw marks indicate where'd he heavy bleeding was stopped, but it's enough to make him cringe. They know he was the one who gave Nico the burn.

Nico scanned everyones face and furrowed his brow a bit in completely confusion. "Why do you all either looked shocked or confused?" He moved to press himself up a bit, he hated laying down for so freaking long.

One of the Apollo campers looked at Nico with a serious expression. "Did Leo do this to you?"

Nico let out a small breath and glanced at Leo for a moment and then he gave a small nod. "Yeah, but he did it to help...so shut it.."

The campers give Leo accusatory looks before going back to assisting Nico, as if what he did caused everything to happen. He looked at Nico, pained, hoping at least if he couldn't make it better, at least they could. They begin to cleanse his side, washing it well again in the hot water and alcohol, along with drops of nectar. Leo couldn't watch so he turned his head to the side. Nico flinched slightly when they started cleaning the wound, he would wiggle a bit, and whine because sometimes it'd hurt like hell and sometimes it'd feel a bit pleasing.

After what seems like forever, they redressed the burns and give Nico a second dose of Nectar, along with a small dose of painkillers and sleeping drugs. They left the room to talking quietly amongst themselves, and silently Leo moved to Nico's side again.

The son of Hades let out a small breath, and looked up at the ceiling, then glanced at the other for a moment with a small smile on his face. Leo touched his cheek lightly with his thumb, tracing his jaw. "You're going to be ok..."

Nico chuckled softly and touched Leo's hand that was on his face. "I'm always okay when you're around.."

The Latino smiled lightly, then glances at the bandages. "They said you needed sleep... They gave you powerful drugs..."

Nico huffed slightly and shifted slightly and placed a finger over the others lips. "I'm not tired, and I don't care what they said."

"Would you like me to help you...?"

"Stay with me..or take me back to my cabin."

Leo shifted to pick the other up, carefully so he don't hurt him. Nico smiled softly, and held onto the warm male, moving some to press a light kiss into his jawline. "Thank you.."

A small grin appeared on the older males lips as he hoisted the other into his arms, accidentally touching the burn again, and wincing as he do so. Quickly he shifted his hands to avoid harming Nico further. "Sorry..".

"Jeez, Valdez you act like you're gonna break me!" Nico smirked lightly and patted his boyfriends face.

"I'm scared that I might..." He admitted, carrying him like he's fragile. He made his way towards the door, glaring at the Apollo campers. None of them made a move to stop him. Nico sighed and leaned his head back in boredom. Leo glance at him before walking towards the Hades cabin, making his way carefully in the dark.

"I won't break so you know," Nico snickered lightly, and then threw up his hands. "I feel like a freakin' princess!"

"Who's the princes now...?" The Latino said this jokingly of course, but that made Nico smirk again.

"Well since I'm a princess apparently does that make you my prince?"

Leo grinned and chuckled. "I don't know, does it, your highness?"

"It does."

"Glad you're feeling better..."

"I always feel better when you're like right there"

Leo smiled, and helped Nico into his cabin and shutting the door behind himself. The raven haired boy giggled lightly and looked around the cabin and complained. "It's dirty in here, ugh."

The elfish repair boy set the pale male down on his bed and looked around. "It is not! There's like, a sock on the floor!"

"I suppose it's cleaner than yours," Nico grabbed his boyfriends shirt and sort of tugged him closer. Leo blushed, then balanced himself, because he almost fell on top of the other. The Italian leaned his head against the others chest, glancing up at him with a sly smile. The Latio began blushing worse. "Y-You're injured, be careful..."

Nico purred a bit. "I don't want to be careful.~"

Leo kissed the side of Nico's face and carefully rolls to where he was laying beside the other, grinning. "Well, I'm the prince, so I'm going to make sure my princess takes care of herself."

Hades son moved to lay on his stomach, but closer to the other. "Well I'm going to make your life hell then."

Leo sighed. "That's a shame." He smiled a bit, "How does your side feel...?"

Nico smiled and moved to sit on Leo's chest. "It feels much better now don't worry so much."

The older male huffed. "I am going to worry about you...I'm the one that burned you.."

The raven haired male whined slightly, then moved to press a kiss into the fire wielder' s lips before speaking: "Don't worry about it...You were helping."

Leo gazed up at the other. "I'm still going to worry...I never meant to hurt you...I just..I wasn't thinking.."

A small hum came from the younger make, then he smiled more. "Shh, don't worry." There was complete silence as Leo touched the others side lightly, while Nico looked at him a bit puzzled.

"Still hurt?"

"Only a little."

"Wow...Must be healed." A small smile spread against Leo's lips.

"I only had god food to eat and nectar put on the wound."

"Burn marks are permanent..."

Nico shrugged. "I'm proud of all marks I have."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How many do you have currently?"

The son of Hades tilted his head to the side in thought, then mumbled a number under his breath. The son of Hephaestus raised his eyebrow a little higher. "What was that?"

Nico whispered. "Maybe fifty or sixty.."

Leo laughed a little, "That's what I thought." He poked the others nose. While the older male was admiring the burn...well love marks on the younger males neck, Nico was thinking about how many scars he really did have and how most of them were on purpose.

"This week has been eventful..."

"It has, eugh I'm going to die."

"Why?" Leo frowned. "Don't joke about that..."

Nico ducked his head slightly. "Sorry sorry."

"You scared me so bad.."

"I'm sorry." The son of Hades moved and leaned his head down on the others chest and hums.

Leo sighed and relaxed some. "It's okay now..." He closed his eyes and smiled. "What matters is that you're okay.."

"As long as you're with me I know I'll be okay."

Nico moved up and smiled some, as his hands ran through the others curly hair, a small smirk on his face, while Leo on the other hand grinned. They closed the distance between each other and kissed. It was a long, loving, passionate one. After they pulled away from each other they whispered.

"I love you, Repair boy."

"I love you too, Ghost King."

* * *

_**End Note: Sorry it was so long :( I tried to think of a way to put in parts but I couldn't!**_


End file.
